


Stolen Drinks

by empress_ofbloodshed



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_ofbloodshed/pseuds/empress_ofbloodshed





	Stolen Drinks

“Unhand that eggnog!” Feyre shrieked as Rhys snatched her glass and ran off to Cassian and Azriel.

Rhys smirked, taking a sip. “Come get it, Feyre, darling.”

“We’re playing that game, are we?” she asked before calling out to Amren and Nesta. The two females appeared in the doorway, the former grinning wickedly.

Azriel vanished into the shadows, seeing the odds tip out of Rhys’s favor and into Feyre’s. Cassian’s cocky grin faltered as his brother vanished and Nesta stalked toward him. Rhys downed the rest of the glass of eggnog, setting the empty glass on the kitchen counter.

When Nesta reached Cassian, she dragged his head down for a searing kiss before tugging him off to a private corner. Or even a bedroom.

Amren slipped off, sensing her job of scaring the Illyrians was done.

“Oh, Rhysand. How about pouring me a new glass?” Feyre crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, tapping her foot as she waited. And waited. And waited.

Rhys smirked, his violet eyes twinkling. He strode over to her and pressed his lips to Feyre’s. She could taste the eggnog on his lips and tongue, and deepened the kiss. Pushing him back against the counter, he growled into her mouth.

“Feeling wicked, darling?” he questioned. Feyre simply bit his bottom lip and tugged as she ground her hips into his. Rhys sucked in a breath, “You are.”

She could feel his arousal against her thigh and ground into him harder, the slight of a stolen glass of eggnog forgotten. Pulling her hair off her neck, Rhys kissed and licked his way down the column of her throat. Feyre threw her head back, moaning softly.

“Can you two get a room? Cassian and Nesta were nice enough to do that, but it seems you two can’t even do that. What a disgrace,” Mor drawled from the doorway to the kitchen. Feyre and Rhysand broke apart, lips swollen and pink and hair and clothing askew.

Rhys grabbed Feyre’s hand, preparing to winnow them away. “Enjoy the party, cousin,” he smirked before they vanished into smoke and starlight.

They winnowed to Rhys and Feyre’s bedroom, where they made sweet, sweet love to each other and didn’t emerge until morning to find Nesta and Cassian occupying another bedroom, Azriel asleep on a chair and Elain sprawled out on the couch, Amren snoozing on another couch, and Lucien passed out on the rug next to Mor.

Rhys sighed before bellowing at the top of his lungs, “GET OUT!” Elain blinked at him sleepily, Azriel snapping awake. He whispered something to her, she laughed, and then they left walking close together. Amren snarled at Rhys and Feyre, but sauntered out to do Mother-knows-what. Lucien and Mor didn’t even twitch, so Rhys winnowed them both outside the townhouse. He was smart enough to leave Nesta and Cassian alone, unless he wanted to be knocked out.

Feyre put her hand on Rhys’s shoulder, turning him so that she could look him in the eyes. _Back to the bedroom?_ she asked him, grinning. He smirked, winnowing them back to their bedroom.

Their door stayed shut for the rest of the day.


End file.
